brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lunadragongirl/To Answer or not to Answer, That is the Question
I'm pretty sure you guys will get the reference in the title! And I hope you noticed the double meaning. I've accumulated six tags, so I will be doing these in fitting and chronological order in pairs of two. First, Kamino12 (Kami) and Peekaleta (Peeka)! (Thank you both!) Thy rules... 'Rules:' Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. Answer the 13 questions asked to you. Make 13 questions of your own. Mention 3 other people. Tag-backs are allowed. Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. 'My Answers' ''Kamino12'' 1. Is there a kind of candy that u hate? Really nutty kinds. �� But plainly speaking, I dislike all candy to some extent. Sugar gives me anxiety, you see, and some candies nearly are sugar. 2. How many pairs of ear buds have u broken (if any)? Um… I believe maybe one or two. That's the kind of thing I forget. I don't really wear ear buds no matter the type because my ears are VERY sensitive and twitch them out of my ears. 3. What kind of stories do you tell in ur head? (C'mon, we've all been blessed with creativity of SOME sort) Fantasy - and usually epic and beautiful! �� My mind tends to drift away from the current trends, instead towards my own ideas and concepts of tales, characters and lands. And they usually involve SNOW. Sometimes when I have story ideas I'll go in this weird state where I daydream, fervently walking to and fro in my room, sometimes half-acting out the thoughts in my head. ... I want to be an author. 4. Do u enjoy hanging out in the city or the country? When it's outside of my home (and no, I'm not in a city), it is usually in the country. I LOVE nature! We love nature. 5. If u were a warrior, what is ur must-have accessory? (Ex. Capes, spikes), Agh! In a fictional, fantasy scenerio… it would be hard to choose between a pretty\cool hooded cloak or an intricate fantasy weapon. (I.e sword or bow.) 6. Is there any pet u wish u had? Hmm… yes! If it's in real life definitely a sweet white horse or maybe kitten, but if fantasy is included, then a dragon all the way!! (Or unicorn… or even a winged wolf… Ugh, too many choices.) 7. Favorite transformer? (Srry I HAD to) I used to play transformers with my brothers all the time, but now I'm not really into anything transformers. (I guess it doesn't help that the past several years transformers stuff threw me off...) I do have fond memories, though! Ahem, onto the actual subject - I think it's Bumblebee. I played an improvised female character and Bumblebee was the assigned not-so-much-older mentor. She had a very secret, unnoticeable crush\friendship with him (or at least, I imagined her to. It never really came to light) so I guess that naturally made him my favourite of the actual transformers. 8. If u could only bring three things with u to a desert island, what would they be? Some sort of water-filter-thing that runs on solar energy - don't ask me how I'd manage that - a nice, good cup and a high-quality spear. You did say things not beings or something along those lines, but even so I'd feel too guilty dragging someone else along with me. Realistically speaking, though, I would avoid going to a desert island however I could, and if I was forced to I'd mourn having no one else nor anything sentimental with me at some point for about an hour or two. Not to mention I'd be bored and terrified out of my wits! �� 9. Soda or tea? Teeeaaa. But only certain teas like Lady Grey and herbal\mint\berry ones. Soda, nah. 10. How do you deal with boredom? Well, sometimes practically nothing helps, but I often keep on loading up a BSW or other sites tab over and over again out of sheer boredom - sometimes it works, other times not. And sometimes playing games, drawing or reading helps quench it. 11. Feathers or scales, if you couldn't have skin? Oooooooh, that's hard. I love both so much! Presuming I'd have wings with the feathers, flying would be ridiculously fun, but I'm afraid of heights… so that may not work out. But even so, feathers may just about top scales. OOH, unless I was the dragon kind of scales! I could fly!!... Okay, dragon scales\wings and feathers\wings tied, sorry. �� 12. What do you collect? Hmm… I think I don't actively collect anything, but even so when I add a new game to my games case or something like that, I usually get happy until I have too much. And in games I looooooooove collecting stuff! 13. When you need a snack do you find something sweet or salty? It depends. Usually sweet these days, though. ''Peekaleta'' 1. What is your favorite season? Winter!! The beautiful snow, cosy feeling and the mysteriousness of it all. �� Honestly, I would much rather feel a little too cool than too hot or sweaty. Bleck. �� The only problem have is all the sicknesses and sometimes "gloomy" weather, but I've come to be a great fan of clouds in general, so it's not as much of a problem as it used to be. 2. What is your favorite color? Pink, pink, pink!! It always has been. �� My specific favourite colour is petal pink. �� Ahh, I can't begin to describe how much I love it... 3. Do you like The Lord of the Rings/Hobbit? Ooh, yes! We have all the LotR and Hobbit movies and books, as well as one Lego LotR game, but I myself am still in progress of reading The Hobbit. I've watched all the movies, though, and adore them! 4. Which LEGO theme is your favorite? Lego Elves; the sadly discontinued theme that I will continue to love and be grateful for, even as it is gone. ☺ Hopefully that counts! 5. Which do you prefer? Drawing or crafting? Drawing all the way! I'm not much of a craftsperson, even though I kind of want to do more craft-related things. 6. Do you have any pets? Yes, a sweet and expressive puppy-dog and the most wonderful little cat-sister - whom I am incredibly close to! �� 7. Which do you prefer? Pool or beach? Um, depends. The water in the pool has to be good and both have to not have far too many people in them. The beach has to be nature-y and not too overlooked in modern things, and have nice sand if we're not just walking on it. Oh, but either way I LOVE water! 8. What is the easiest thing to draw? A smiley face, because it's nearly impossible to get it "wrong". Come to think of it, I would say "a dot" - but most of the time that's not really drawing, is it? 9. What is your favorite kind of plant? Favourite kind of plant, you say? I think flowers. Individually cherry blossoms. �� 10. Which do you prefer? Cake or cupcakes? Cakes! Though cupcakes are still lovely. �� 11. What's your favorite emoji? You're asking me? The supreme emoji user? Let me look through my favourites… This for faces ��, this for other things ��. 12. Who's your favorite user on BSW? Oh. Uh… that's the sort of "public" question that has a possibility of causing grudges and slightly breaking a community - not blaming you at all - so I shan't answer that. 13. What's your favorite food? Char Siu Chop Suey - the most amazing dish to ever dish EVER! ''It has some of my ''favourite ingredients; like broccoli, mushrooms, rice, pork and scrumptious, non-soy-sauce-ised sauce. We get it from this wonderful little Chinese food place called "Toto". �� 'My Questions' 1. When someone says "cool" - for whatever reason it may be - do you instinctively think of "cool" as in temperature, or "cool" as in the common term? 2. Even if you're not a nature person, tell me what you think is the most best\most amazing thing about it? 3. Would you like playing the part of the hero, the villain, a support character or the neutral person? 4. Dogs or cats? 5. Do you like being in water (or just like water in general)? 6. How does riding a horse sound to you? Do you want to? 7. If you had a kind of magic, what would that be? 8. What is your favourite personality for a character? (Feel free to say if you have several - I myself have quite a variety) 9. Do you have a good eye for detail? 10. How concerned are you with aesthetic, and how good are you at it? 11. Could you tell me the most beautiful natural scenery to you? (Aka nothing modern, just nature, please) 12. What's your favourite facial expression? (Be specific. I.e don't just say "a smile" or "a frown") 13. Did you read all of my blog post?? (��) I'd love to know that, but actually - are you musical at all? 'My Mentions' Kamino12 (I never repaid you for giving me my first tag, so here ya go! ��) Peekaleta (You're an interesting new friend!) TheMime005 (MWHAHAHA, again, my fellow Harry Potter fan!! ��) The next post I do will probably be a non-13 Questions one featuring my favourite Lego Elves OC. �� Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag